Home
by Ducky2196
Summary: Once Olivia is back on her side, they must now find a way to stop Altivia! but how did Olivia get back at all? P/O all the way! Colaboration with Angels-hear1


**Ok this is a joint story between angels-heart1 and asha10. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapert 1**

Peter watched as Olivia walked around the lab. There was something different about her since they got back from the other side, but he just couldn't work out exactly what. Her smile was different, her eyes and the fact that she hadn't said a word about their kiss. Peter was beginning to get worried, but no one else had said anything so he figured he was seeing things.

"I'm going out, I've got a lead on our case. I'll come back later." Olivia yelled out over the noise in the lab but before she had waited for Peter to follow she was gone. As if in a cloud of gray suit pants she disappeared. Now that wasn't like Olivia to leave before he could go with her.

Shrugging his shoulders, Peter went back to the microscope that lay in front of him. He wasn't really looking through the lens, just thinking about Olivia. He missed her lips, and her touch. He wanted it all back.

Walter's voice broke through his thoughts, "Agent Dunham, that was a quick change."

Peter looked up to find Olivia standing next to the front table, covered in dirt and different clothes. Dropping the pen he held in his hand, Peter took a step towards her only to find something different in her eyes. Fear.

"Liv?" The word seemed to just fall from him lips as he watched Olivia swallow and then collapse. As if in slow motion, Peter saw Olivia's eyes roll back and her body twist as it hit the ground. In three short steps Peter was by her side, but Olivia was unconscious and his heart broke.

Things were going to get worse.

"Son, are sure you should be standing so closely to her? It could be a trap," Walter mumbled in concern.

Peter looked down at the sleeping form in his arms, as he studied her features his heart gave a small tug and the distinct blonde revealed itself. He looked towards Walter, shock in his eyes, "Its Olivia, _our_ Olivia." Peter stated.

Walter looked on, watching his son rock the Agent that had pierced her way into both men hearts. A noise brought him back from his thoughts, "Peter, we _must_ hide Olivia, now, we can not let the others know," Walter said as he scurried around the lab.

It knocked Peter out of his haze as well. He began to catalog all the areas the other Olivia wouldn't know about, and haven't been. He then remembered the Bowling Alley Olivia had told him about. "I know where to take her Walter. Help me get her into something before _she_," he spit the word out like poison, "comes back, we can't let her, nor anyone else know that shes here."

As Walter nodded, trying to find something to pout Olivia in, that would not harm her, the doors to the lab opened. A tense silence filled the air as the Bishop men turned towards the door.

"Aunt Liv? Is that you?"

Staring straight up everyone's eyes fell on the small child now standing in the doorway. Astrid was the first to react, standing up quickly took Ella by the hand and lead her into Gene's stall.

"Now, Ella. Your Aunt is just feeling a bit sick. She'll be ok." Turing sightly to face the men Astrid could see Peter picking Olivia and carrying her over to the couch in her office. Walter had left him and joined Astrid.

"See Peter is just putting her to bed Ella. All she needs is a bit of sleep." Astrid was now trying to calm both Walter and Ella as well as convince herself.

Peter had placed Olivia on the couch in the office. Looking over her he could see the regrowth of blonde coming through. His hand gently touched her cheek and moved aside the piece of hair that had fallen across her face. Remembering back to when he had met the other Olivia he spoke about her hair.

_I think I like yours better._

Just remembering that he said that made him angry. He never liked hers better, he was just angry with everything. Olivia included.

"I like your hair a lot better blond then red." He said stroking her hair. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. He leaned back, wishing he could see her beautiful green eyes.

He looked to her closed lids, and gasped. Green eyes met blue.

Olivia was awake.

Peter could hear Rachel's voice echoing through the lab, "Ella Jane. I have told you a hundred times not to run off like that!" murmuring followed as well as a gasp. Footsteps made their way to the door separating Peter and Olivia from the rest of the world but they stopped before anyone had entered the room.

"What's going on?" Altivia's voice pierced the air like daggers.


End file.
